There's A New Vigilante In Town
by Ember Telford
Summary: When Natalia, a 19 year old assassin, hacks into Oliver Queen's computer system at his base for the Hood operations, she lands right onto Oliver's list. But, Natalia soon gets in trouble and needs Team Arrow's help in the fight against an assassin that could easily over power her. Takes place in Season One where they are starting to look for dead shot again.
1. Chapter 1

I gotta say. I was impressed when I had saw the move the assassin pulled. I was barely able to take him out after that. Barely. When I was attacked by a 50 year old assassin, I was forced to take him out because in the world of killers and killer's families, it's kill or be killed. Luckily, the assassin had underestimated me.

I had been trained by my father. Keep in mind, for his first child he wanted a son. He got a daughter. That's me. Natalia. For a 19 year old girl trained by her father who had desperately hoped for son, I was pretty damn good at what I do. But back to the original topic. My father had almost given up on the fact that he was going to be able to train his children to follow in his footsteps of being an assassin when he saw I was a girl. His preference was male because they were stronger. After he saw me when I was two years old strangle a rat that had tried to bite me, his hopes we regained. After 15 years of intense training since I was 4 years old, I was a professional, and my father was proud.

But my father is dead. He was killed by an enemy assassin. My mother sent a secret message to the world telling the assassins that her and her two younger children were calling it in. They were moving to Alaska, and never to be heard from again. And they weren't. I wasn't included in those two younger children. I was already trained and on a number of high ranked assassins hit lists. My mother didn't want the blowback of a dead killer daughter on her hands, and wanted out of the life. She had enough of it when my father died four years ago. You must be wondering where I was trained the last four years of my training. I trained myself. My father gave me a list of places to go to if I was ever in trouble, and that included my childhood home. A childhood home located in Starling City.

That home had adapted into a safe house. I drove to it, bags packed. I was immensely happy when I saw my father's training equipment still there. As the years went on, I moved onto his equipment, which included a salmon ladder. Let me tell you, that gives you one hell of a work out.

I still train. That's what the assassin caught me doing. Luckily, I had been doing more intense training ever since my father was murdered, and I was able to surpass the assassin's skills (the douche who tried to kill me) and beat him.

Right now I was pulling the body outside to the backyard. Luckily, my safe house sat on a couple acres of land and I had very few neighbors. But that much land led to some suspicions and I put up various cameras around the property. I bought a WIFI router, hooked it up myself, and bought various computers. My gym and hospital type thing was in my basement. My computers were held in my attic, and my various weapons were hidden around the house and I almost always had a knife on me.

The body I was dragging was lightweight, so I would be able to burn it tonight. I had various smelly bushes planted around the property, and the body would be burned in a pit in my shed. Thankfully, the shed was concrete and steel construction with siding wrapped around it so no one would be too suspicious about its contents. I dragged it into the shed and dropped it into the pit. Ashes flew into the air, and I dropped a wooden board over the pit. Walking out of the shed, I looked to the side and remembered when my Dad and I sparred next to the shed for fun. Often times he would win, but I learned new techniques and was able to use those in fighting the assassin today. Smiling, I jogged into the house and sat on the couch. Putting my feet on the table, I pulled a knife out of the drawer along with the T.V remote and turned the T.V on. Luckily, I was able to get local channels by putting a satellite up. With the local news channel already on, I put down the remote and started twirling around the knife.

"On with more pressing matters. The Starling City Vigilante, who has now been named the Hood, has been declared a criminal. Detective Quinten Lance has taken on the case with McKenna Hale, and if anyone see's the Hood is to report to the SCPD. Now Clinton with the weather…" I turned off the T.V and the annoying woman at the same time. Remembering a paper that had fallen out of the assassin's pocket, I walked into my kitchen and unfolded the two papers. One of them had a sketch of the hood with a grainy picture attached to it, and the other was a sketch of Oliver Queen and a grainy picture of him dashing up a flight of stairs with a bag that was pulled out of a trash can.

"Holy shit. Billionaire playboy is the guy fighting crimes in the Glades? No way." I said to myself. I ran upstairs to my attic and turned on the computers. Instantly I searched for all internet signals at buildings owned by the Queen family besides their house, Queen Consolidated, and Oliver's club, Verdant. "Wait a minute. Verdant was built in the steel factory… A perfect business to cover up a secret lair." I murmured to myself. Smirking, I hacked into the system at Verdant in almost record timing.

**OLIVERS POINT OF VIEW, VERDANT BASEMENT**

"Felicity, what's the status on hacking into the police department for those files?" I asked Felicity. She had a confused face on, and then a startled one. "What happened?" I asked again.

"Someone just hacked into our computer system. What the hell? How did they find us?" Felicity replied. I dropped off the salmon ladder and jogged over there. It was true, and Felicity was tracing the signal already.

"Where are they? Are they looking for something?" Diggle asked. I knew what he was asking for. I might have to go in and make sure that they don't tell anyone where my lair was, even if they weren't a threat point.

"They're looking into your personal information. I'm tracing the signal now. Oliver, they know you're the Hood, if they didn't by now." Felicity said. I sighed, and punched the wall.

"Get the god damn location. What the hell do they need with my personal information?!" I said, practically yelling.

"Got a location. Its 1 mile northwest of your house. The hacker's house rests on two acres of land. I'm pulling up a satellite image now. Okay, no guards, but various cameras. The person must watch the property from the inside." Felicity said. Diggle sighed. He knew where I was going.

"Good job Felicity. You guys can leave now. Felicity, take this earpiece. I'll need to contact you easily. Diggle already has one. I'll be back." I said before grabbing my bag, quiver, and bow and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've started watching Arrow and am already on the second season. I'm only on episode 6 though, so I started in season one. I'm pretty sure it's when the start looking for Dead shot again, but if I'm wrong tell me in the reviews please. And almost every chapter will start out in Natalia's point of view, just like this one. I'll tell you in the author's note of the chapter what the beginning point of view will be. **

I got off the computer and marveled at my recent discovery. Oliver Queen was the Hood. So that's what happened at the island. Walking down the stairs, I grabbed a set of daggers that's sizes ranged from short to long. I jogged down stairs two at a time, and when I got to the various targets I had set up, the lights flickered out.

"Hello Oliver. Did you notice I hacked in already?" I said laughing. I used my superhero hearing to hear where Oliver's next to silent footsteps were coming from, and walked to him.

"Yes I did. How did you get into my system? How did you I was the Hood?" Oliver said looking down at me. He was a few inches taller and I had to look up to look into his eyes.

"It takes an assassin to know an assassin, although you have a bit more reason to killing people." I said, smirking. Oliver growled, and had an arrow in his bow already. "Okay, woah. I just wanted to confirm my assumptions. I mean honestly, once you return from Lian Yu, the vigilante comes along. All of a sudden you visit your fathers factory and decide you want to build a club in the glades, and you're always late to things. Let's face it, you're not the best liar either." I said, putting my hands up. Suddenly, an arrow was flying towards my face and I ducked.

"Too bad. No one can know my secret." Oliver growled out before getting out another arrow. I kicked it out of his hand, and he caught my foot. I used his hand for a balance so I could easily flip over him. He turned around as I did and I threw a punch at his face. It landed satisfyingly, and Oliver came after me. I grabbed a long dagger, and slashed at him. He blocked the dagger with his bow, and I kicked the bow out of his hand and it skidded across the room. He looked over at it momentarily, and I took the chance to tackle him. I pulled out my pocket knife and held it against his throat. He pulled out a knife and held it against my tailbone.

"Pull the knife away or I slit your throat." I hissed. Oliver pulled the knife away cautiously, and I pulled mine away. "Can I get off you or will you try to kill me?" I asked.

"No. You've already beaten me. I have to learn some of those moves." Oliver said, smirking. I got off him, and held out a hand. He grabbed it, and I pulled him off the ground.

"I'll have to teach you then. Come on. Follow me to my lair." I said. Leading him to my training area, I sat on the table that I often had to stitch myself up for when I got shot or stabbed. I watched him take in the awesomeness of my area, and I smirked.

"How did you get all of this equipment?" Oliver asked quietly, marveling in the various training equipment set ups I had.

"My father was an assassin like me. Ever since I was two, he trained me to be the best I could be. We sparred for fun, and when it was time for seriousness, he would take me on jobs. When we would get back, he would stitch himself up and tell me to work on my punches and things. Four years ago, I was fifteen, my father died. My mother moved away with my two younger siblings. My father told me in his last breaths to go to a safe house and train, so I wouldn't die like him." I said as quietly as him. I heard his phone ringing, and he looked at me with understanding bleeding out of his eyes answered the phone.

"Yes Felicity, I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding. I know, my earpiece was crushed. I'll be back soon. Okay. Meet you and Dig there with her? Yes, it's a girl. Okay. Bye." Oliver said, talking to a Felicity. "I'm sorry about that. I can relate to you about seeing your father die. Now, if I could see your computers, and you can come with me to get some food. I just need to change out of my suit.

**Oliver's Point Of View**

I finished my sentence and the girl nodded. Honestly, I was shocked a 19 year old was able to beat me. I had fought against grown men a lot bigger than her, and won. But not with her.

"By the way, what's your name? You seem to know everything about me, and I only know your age, where you live, and backstory." I said smiling. The girl turned around, and stopped leading me to her computer base. Hopefully I could put a bug in her computer and transfer double copies over to my computers at my club.

"My name is Natalia. And you only know a fraction of my backstory." Natalia told me. She turned back around, and led me up a couple flights of stairs and stood in the doorway of her base, only letting me in the room a couple of inches. She leaned into my side and whispered into my ear. "You aren't going to bug my computer. I know what people who try to get information on me do." I pulled back, and stared wide eyed. What the hell was up with this girl?

"Okay. We gotta go if we're going to make it to Big Belly on time…" I said. Natalia smiled, and pushed past me. She grabbed a knife and slid it into the pocket of her jeans, and a small gun into the back of her pants. We walked out of the house, and we started running the very short run to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy, and on vacation. But here's chapter 2, and Felicity and Diggle will meet Natalia in this chapter. This chapter will be very funny, or what I think as funny. Review what you think! Remember, Natalia's P.O.V is first. **

I slowed to a stop as we reached Oliver's house. Me and my father had always been able to see the huge mansion, and that was the very reason my father had chosen the safe house. People wouldn't be drawn to the private land behind the mansion, they would be drawn to the huge mansion itself whether to see the architecture or the Queens themselves. A Rolls Royce pulled up a few seconds after we arrived at the house, and a black person came out of the driver side. He walked towards us, and looked at me, then Oliver.

"Natalia meet John Diggle. John Diggle, meet Natalia." Oliver introduced me to John.

"Nice to meet you. I guess you're his black driver?" I asked with a hint of laughter to my voice. He smiled and shook his head.

"Correct. No last name?" John asked. I smirked.

"It's Mancini. I don't like to tell a lot of people. Is it okay if I call you Diggle?" I asked. We all laughed and Diggle nodded. He led me and Oliver to the car and opened the door to let us in before closing the door. He got into the car and turned the engine on. He looked at Oliver questioningly but drove away anyways.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had always been a bit of an interrogator, especially when I get put into a car with another assassin who could really hurt me if I wasn't paying attention. Although, I don't think there was ever a moment when I wasn't paying attention.

"My lair first. I need to pick up Felicity first, and then we can go to Big Belly. You'll be able to meet my other partner, Felicity. She's an IT girl and is really good at what she does, so when you hacked into our system she was shocked." Oliver explained. I nodded, and looked around as we drove past the buildings. We stopped at Verdant, and I got out of the car. Diggle got out too, and opened the door for Oliver. Oliver got out, and we walked into the club. Another guy got up from behind the bar, and walked towards Oliver. I had heard him moving to get up, and quickly moved to hide behind a wall. I looked a bit behind the wall and could see everything. Shocked, I looked for Oliver. His eyes scanned over my position and nodded slightly before looking back at the guy. I moved from my spot quietly and stood next to Oliver. "Tommy, this is my friend Natalie. She's an old friend, and just came back into town. Natalie, this is my best friend Tommy." Oliver introduced me to his friend. I smiled, and shook his hand.

"I thought I've seen you with Oliver before. I remember going with him to one of your parties, now that I think about it." I offered him another smile and Tommy smiled.

"I think you're the only one that remembers something from my parties!" Tommy said with excitement. Oliver and Diggle laughed along with us.

"Well, Natalie and I are going to go catch up. Come one Diggle." Oliver said his goodbyes to Tommy, and led me to his Office. Diggle seemed to know his way around the place pretty well, so had walked ahead of me and Oliver. Finally we reached a military style door and while Dig punched in the code, Oliver made sure no one had followed us. I walked through the now opened door, and sprinted down the stairs without making a move. I smelled burgers, and looking through one of the holes in the crates I saw a blonde typing fast on the computers. She must have heard Oliver and Diggle follow after me, because the blond turned around and walked towards the stairs.

**OLIVER'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Did you catch the hacker? I mean, obviously you did because you called me to go to Big Belly and come back with a lot of food, but I can't see him." Felicity asked. I smirked, and looked around.

"Natalia Mancini, it's a girl that hacked our system. You can come out. Felicity won't hurt you." I called out. Felicity gave me a glare, and grabbed our food. She pulled my bag out and handed it to me, and handed Dig's bag to him. Natalia came out from behind a crate and Felicity handed her the final bag. It seemed as if Felicity had already eaten due to the wrappers on her desk, so I sat down and ate.

"Hi, I'm the girl who hacked your system. My name's Natalia." Natalia introduced herself to Felicity. She smiled, and Felicity shook her hand.

"Felicity Smoak. I'm the girl's system you hacked. I hope you like the burger and fries… I didn't know what to expect. No one's hacked our system before. I'm hoping to be able to see your system. I can try updating it if you want me too." Felicity explained. Natalia laughed, and me and Diggle smirked. They would get along just fine.

"The burger and fries taste perfect. And I would love for you to update the system. It's getting a bit slow, and I can't have that. It could be bad for my… job." Natalia said. Felicity laughed, and suddenly a beeping went off. "Somone's trying to get down here. I can hear the feet stamping on the floor." Natalia said. I gave her a look.

"What do you mean you can hear them?" Diggle asked with disbelief in his voice. Natalia shrugged. She started towards the stairs, and I grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're going to do? Kill them?" I asked her. She glared at me, and tried to pull out of my grip.

"No. I'll kill you if you don't let me go. I only kill people that threaten me or if people hire me to kill someone who deserves it. So let me go or I'll snap your neck." Natalia hissed out. I let her go, not willing to get my neck snapped. She walked up the stairs quietly, and opened the door. I heard Natalia yell, and fall down the stairs, slamming the door as she fell down the stairs.

Natalia pulled the knife out of her shoulder, and threw it to the ground. Blood soon stopped flowing without pressure put on it, and sealed up. Straightening up, Natalia breathed out. She looked at all of us and gave a look that said, '_Oh Shit.'_

"What the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating so soon... I have been working on a story to actually publish, which has been taking up all of my time. I will try to update at least every week, and if I don't update one week, I'll try to update twice the week after that. But not to worry, I won't forget about the stories! I might actually start an Avengers/Hunger Games crossover, so if you like those two movie/stories, you might like the story I've thought of… Anyways, remember that it's Natalia's point of view first!**

I pulled the knife out of my shoulder, and Felicity gasped as it healed and the blood dried.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver asked. I looked at him with wide eyes, and placed the knife on the table.

"I can explain…" I said gently. He glared at me, and turned around.

"Please do that! Because I can't come up with a plausible reason that you would be able to heal from a knife wound to your heart!" Oliver yelled. I walked over to him, and flipped him around. His fists were clenched and his eyes looked angry. I slapped him, and shock overtook his anger. "Was that necessary?" He asked. Felicity and Diggle were now looking at me in curiosity, instead of anger.

"Can we sit down?" I asked. Oliver nodded, and Diggle brought over a couple of chairs. Felicity and Oliver sat in the two desk chairs that were already in the computer area. Me and Diggle sat down, and I began talking. "When I was 10, I was stabbed in the heart. My father and mother were devastated. They took me to a friend's house. He worked for the government. He told them that he had a serum that could save me and would heal me forever, but I would need to undergo tests. My father accepted immediately. He had plans, apparently. The doctor injected me while I had minutes to live and was unconscious. The serum…It didn't just save me… It changed me. The serum made me invincible. I heal in minutes… Seconds, even. My parents were ecstatic until the doctor said that I would be taken for tests immediately. I woke up during the argument, and I flipped off the table. My Dad had been training me in hand to hand combat at the time, and how to make anything a weapon. So, I took the empty needle on the table next to the hospital style bed, and stabbed him in the head. I was always better at hacking computers and things then my dad, so I got rid of any record of us being there and the serum being used." I concluded my long story, and sat for a moment. Felicity was the one who spoke up.

"Did anything else happen? I mean, were there any side effects." Felicity asked. I nodded.

"I've been noticing hearing developments and sight developments lately. Increasing, not decreasing. I haven't seen any other side effects over the years…" I replied. Diggle nodded.

"Well, we have a case to work on. Are we going to get up and work or not?" Dig said. I nodded, and got up.

"Natalia, would you like to join me on a hunt tonight?" Oliver asked. I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're looking for Deadshot."

**Sorry for such the short chapter! I need to spend more time on the story I'm working on to publish, so I need to take a few months brake on the story. **


End file.
